shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
My contest story for rin 2015 ps its not very good
i set my self down on a nerby stomp and look out at lake as the midnight moon cast its self apon it. i haerd odd stories about this lake that at midnight when the moon shadow cast apon the lake a strange figer well apper before you. i find this hard to bevile but the twon pepole say its true so might as well chech it out. if it truns out to be wrong ive wasted my time and i canset this legend to rest. however if it truns out to be real well hmm im not sure what id do if it truns out to be real after all only one way to find out. an so i sat there waiting and waiting till something happiend but it never did i was about to give up hope. that was when i saw i beam of light hit the lake from the sky and a strange figure rose from the lake,sunddly 'ugh' i look up an there was this girl on top of me. 'hey get off and why did you tackle me?' the girl slowly got up she was about my hight with long brown hair and rabbit ears stcking out of her head. 'im sorry,its been for ever since i last met somebody i just got so exticed' she smiled happily and looked at me 'my name is.....Yukari,a plasur to meet you'. 'well yukair let me ask you some stuff,why are in the lake and with the rabbit ears?' 'i am not human lets just say im a Deity and why i was stuch here, i was sealed away by the monster that called them self the poison 6 pack' she looked at me with her big green eyes and bowed her head 'plase help free me or i well go back to lake at sun rise' 'fine i'll help you out just tell what i need to do to free you from this lake' she smiled and jumped at me giveming me a big 'thank you thank you thank you,all you need to do is looking around for six ribbons on trees around the lake and take them off the tree and the cure well be lifted and i'll be free' she sat herself down on the stomp as i looked around the area slowly after a long peroid of time i find all of the six ribbons 'i got them all now what?' 'just throw them into the lake' i throws the ribbons i have found into the lake. 'did it work?' 'lets find out' Yurkari runs as fast she can down a path get as far form and the lake as she can before stopping and walking back slowly towards me. 'it worked!!' she smiled happily and huged me very tight 'to be honest i was not sure if it would work or not,OH silly me i forgot to ask whats your name?' yuraki looks at me smiling happily 'my name is komadori and dont mind me saying what well you do now?'. she takes a few seconds to think and shrugs 'I HAVE NO IDEA' she yells out. 'ok you can stay with for a while if you like but you need to hide the ears also dont yell' Yuraki lets out a huge smiles and hugs me very tightly i thought i was going to pass out form lack of air' as we walked back to my home twon i could not help but ask Yukari a qustion that has been borthing me for a while 'so why where you traped in the lake?' i asked her.she stopped dead in her tracks an looked at me 'im going to be blunt about it' she looked at me with a stone cold face no joy or happenes in her. only hatefull eyes 'they captuerd me many years ago in order to experment on me so they could fine a way to live forver,howver nothing they did seemed to work so they want for the next best thing,trying to make me into a weapon,it failed an i was sealed away'. She looked back at the path we walked for a while before i said something to her '...im sorry to hear all that' there was no replay from her but i could feel the angry from her so i kept my mouth shut,that was untill she started to run....quickly ii did my best to keep up with Yukari but it was hard. that was until she came to a dead stop and i slowly walkled up next to her '.....komadori...look' she pointed at the twon,it was on fire but yet no screms or voices where heard i started to panice running up to house trying to open them. Yukari grabed my by the sholder i was crying trying to save someone 'there already dead' she hugged me tight we set at the road we came down watching it all brun when yukari spoke again 'lets go after them and make them pay,the six deadly posion most be stopped an we well stop them....for good' it has been a few days since the great fire and when we sat out to take down the posion 6 pack,we gatherd anything we could after the fire an sat off. It was not just some canned food,water bottles and 2 pairs of traveling bag.we also set small markers on the each bulding as sorta of garve stone for thos who has lost there lives. i look over to yukari who seems to a bit tried 'lets rest for a while an you can tell me who where going after frist'. we fond a small patch of grass and drank our water before she begain to speak. 'where going after the weakiste posion frist he calls him self Hemurokku and thoughe he is the waeakist in the 6 pack he we well still be a thoughe foe beaces he can force any non liveling object to fuse'. the look on yukari face dropped like a bag kittens in a river i lean over to hug her 'we well get them all,but i gotta know how can you track an why the weak one frist'. her face let up like bruning fire as she spoke with more enery then before 'where going after Doku frist case it well help me recover my lost powers and to send a massge to the rest of them that we are comeing. as for how im tracking him a woman guts' i just burst out laguing as i cant help help my self. 'so anyways sorry about that miss bunny godess of doom how far is left to this Hemurokku person anyways?'. she rises her left hand an points to a moutain 'his runed castel is just on top of that moutain but lets rest for now' it had gotten late form when we started to travel as i get up to set up some beds,the sleeping yukari grabs me and wont let go,so i lay next to her falling a sleep too. 'here we are' yukari said to him as they stood in front of a huge run downed fortress that look like it was going to fall aprat any second even if they looked at for too long. she slowly truned to face an said with a stone cold face and low voice 'stay here' i noded at her an sat down on the path she walked in through the decaying wooding dooors untile she was out of sight. 'THEY YOU ARE LITTE BUNNY' a huge man setting on thron stood over her and wobbled about 'i heard you broke your seal but i did not bevile it till now *brups* want a drink?' he smiled evily. she looked at him with a death glare an spoke in a colder harsher ton 'no' Hemurokku looked down at her THEN SUNDDLY CRASH,the wine was smashded on the wall. 'THEN ENOUGHE TALK HOW ABOUT YE' he grabbed his thorn an chucked it at her,Yukari barely able to doge when he rushed at her with a huge weapon half spear and half hammer. hemurokku stabbed at her at rapied speed faster then any normal person could see,good thing she was not normal yukari body moved graceful as the sper bearly missed when sunddley a cut apperd on her cheek. 'you know for a drunk you fight good,but now its my turn!!' from under her shirt she pulled out along meatal staff. 'you call that waeopn dont make me laughe' a sliver flash was seen smacking him across the face. the staff was spit into two parts connetd with a chain an she spun it around her body,for this was no staff but nunchucks.Hemurokku smliled more 'NOW ITS A FIGHt' the clash of meatl could be heard throughe out the fortess and the smassing stones yukari barly able to get away form his hammer smashing the ground naer her. blows where excahned in a clash of titans hemurokku was doubel her sixe but lacked her speed and reflax and the same vice veresa,well that was untill. he throw his weapon at her. she did not understand as he must of know she could avoid it with ease....until it hit her or reather it hit komadori. she was saw the shocked face on him as the spear part ripped throgh him and there was a rage in her,a rage so powerful that it case her to beat hemurokku into nothing more then a blood stained puddle on the ground,there was nothing left of him. she rushed over to her dear firend and removed the waepon from using any thing she can to help save his life. 'where am i' he looked around the strange black an white world with no memory of how he came to be here. he was standing on a huge hill with a dead tree on it and the hill was coverd in skulls. strangley this did not affetc him at all when sunddley off from a distacne he could hear something comeing at a great speed,he truned to face where the sound was comeing from and there he saw. a huge black horse with an even huger rider waering picth black armmor with no head. the rider dismounted and under its arms was a helmet. 'komadori' it spoke in a cold manner unlike anything he has haerd before. 'you are not yet ready for this world,however one can not leave this plcae with out a price,bring me the souls of the six pack before you can fully live again'. before komadori could answer there was a unbearley pain in his 6 orb shaped holes apperd on it and one of the orbs lift up. as soon as it lite up he was awake in front of the fortess with yukari banding him up. she looked at him with a hug smile and tears down her face 'YOUR ALIVE,but how?' he smiled at her an kissed her on the forehead, 'ill expain everything on the way to next posion,after all our jounery as just begain' Category:Short Story Contest 2015